


L'uomo sul molo

by EricaGazzoldi



Series: The Arcana - Tutto in famiglia [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Jealous Lucio (The Arcana), Julian Devorak's Route Spoilers, Lucio (The Arcana) Is A Little Shit, Nadia (The Arcana) Route - Upright Ending, Nadia (The Arcana) Route Spoilers, Neurodiversity, Parent Julian Devorak, Revenge, Stalking, Teenagers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Lilinka Nazali Satrinava, figlia di Nadia e Julian, ha appena compiuto quattordici anni e sta concludendo il suo compleanno contemplando il mare dal molo di Vesuvia. Mentre è sola, viene avvicinata da un signore affascinante e inquietante, che le ricorda quello ritratto nel monumento sulla piazza principale...
Relationships: Julian Devorak & Lucio, Julian Devorak & Nadia, Julian Devorak/Nadia, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s), Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s), Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s), Nadia (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Nadia (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Arcana - Tutto in famiglia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765636
Kudos: 2
Collections: Random The Arcana Stories (Visual Novel), The Arcana: Ilya





	L'uomo sul molo

Una leggera brezza carezzava le folte onde viola dei capelli di Lilinka Nazali. In piedi sulla banchina del porto di Vesuvia, guardava il sole pomeridiano specchiarsi nel mare calmo. Una conclusione in bellezza per il suo quattordicesimo compleanno, che aveva voluto trascorrere coi suoi amici d’infanzia Nyame e Iohannes. Certo, non le piaceva il Quartiere Sud, dove loro abitavano: troppo caotico, finanche nelle case, che si addossavano l’una all’altra come se non avessero spazio per respirare; e quei canali maleodoranti, alimentati da cascatelle di acque di scarico… Nei giorni di mercato, quella parte della città le era quasi intollerabile. Le faceva venire la voglia inopinata di correre a rifugiarsi nella Torre di Contemplazione di sua madre, o al suo banco preferito nella biblioteca del palazzo… Là, nella luce mistica filtrata dalle vetrate policrome, aveva uno dei suoi _posti nel mondo._ Quelli in cui poteva stare bene senza sforzo, senza controllarsi o proteggersi; dove le sue emozioni e le sue sensazioni estremamente eccitabili non venivano mai sfidate all’estremo.

Però, il Quartiere Sud era pur sempre quello dove aveva vissuto suo padre Julian, prima di tornare ad essere il medico di corte e di sposare sua madre Nadia. Là, abitava ancora Mazelinka, la sua adorata “bisnonna onoraria” da parte paterna… che, forse, non avrebbe avuto ancora molto da vivere. C’erano anche (per l’appunto) i suoi amici d’infanzia, i figli adottivi di quelle due simpatiche venditrici di sanguisughe officinali da cui suo padre si riforniva. Soprattutto, poco lontano dal Quartiere Sud, c’era il mare… quel grande spirito azzurro che la incantava col suo semplice palpitare. I cangianti e fantasmatici movimenti dell’acqua erano sempre stati un richiamo irresistibile per i suoi occhi. Anche nei giardini del palazzo, la grande fontana con la statua del Capricorno era uno dei suoi luoghi preferiti per questo.

Julian si era temporaneamente allontanato - per cosa? Non l’aveva tenuto a mente. Ma sarebbe presto tornato, per riaccompagnarla dalla mamma, la contessa Nadia Satrinava di Vesuvia. Lilinka Nazali moriva dalla voglia di rivedere la sua splendida madre, di pregarla di lasciarsi accarezzare i capelli… Viola-porpora come i suoi, ma lisci, mentre la ragazzina aveva ereditato gli esuberanti boccoli naturali tipici dei Devorak.

Un soffio di brezza più forte fece svolazzare la sua gonna bianca e morbida - comoda quanto bastava a non renderla insofferente.

Lilinka Nazali si voltò nella direzione in cui l’aria correva. Vide allora una persona che non aveva notato prima - probabilmente, stava arrivando alle sue spalle. Un uomo snello e slanciato, con lisci capelli biondi - cominciava a essere un poco stempiato, ma la chioma era ancora bella. La sua pelle era di un candore accecante, l’esatto contrario del bruno di lei. Il volto era affusolato, con due sottili occhi argentei, e truccato con linee nere che esaltavano il contorno della ciglia e gli zigomi. Il farsetto rosso dello sconosciuto era leggermente aperto e lasciava intravedere il petto marmoreo, insieme a una catena d’oro che vi ricadeva. Un manto bianco copriva totalmente il braccio sinistro.

Le delicate labbra dell’uomo si aprivano a un sorriso che affascinava e inquietava allo stesso tempo la ragazzina. Soprattutto, nel momento in cui si rese conto che era destinato espressamente a lei.

«Mi scusi… buon pomeriggio» le si rivolse l’ignoto. «Lei… è la contessina Lilinka Nazali Satrinava, esatto?»

«Sì, certo» rispose lei. Non le piaceva molto il contatto col pubblico, ma sapeva di dovercisi abituare. E certamente era adusa ad essere riconosciuta dalle persone, visto che più volte era comparsa a fianco della madre.

«Molto lieto!» fece l’altro, con un sobrio inchino. Vedendolo da così vicino, la ragazzina si accorse che era meno giovane di quanto lei avesse creduto all’inizio… certamente, aveva almeno l’età di suo padre. Ciò non toglieva che fosse bello… Sussultò, accorgendosi del perché ne fosse tanto colpita. L’uomo somigliava in modo impressionante a quello rappresentato nel monumento equestre sulla piazza principale di Vesuvia. Una statua che l’aveva sempre attratta fatalmente, fin da quando era bambina. Che lo sconosciuto fosse…?

«Scusi, signore… Lei come si chiama?»

«Io? … Lorenzo» rispose l’altro, dopo un strano istante d’esitazione.

Lilinka Nazali aggrottò la fronte. No, allora non era _lui_. Sempre che le avesse detto la verità.

«Piacere di conoscerLa!»

«Piacere mio» ribatté l’uomo, galantemente. «Non capita certo tutti i giorni d’incontrare un membro della famiglia comitale». Le scoccò un altro, studiato sorriso. «Per caso… si trovano da queste parti anche la Sua signora madre, la contessa… o Suo padre, il dottor Devorak?».

«… No». Lilinka Nazali aveva prontamente mentito, contrariamente alle sue abitudini. Qualcosa, nelle sue sensazioni, le diceva di non fidarsi troppo di quel tizio affascinante. Anche se avrebbe avuto voglia di prolungare ancora e ancora quell’incontro…

«Peccato». Gli occhi argentei di “Lorenzo” si confissero in quelli rosa della ragazzina, penetrandovi con calma. Lei sostenne lo sguardo, con un piacevole rossore. Un che di compiaciuto si diffuse sul volto di lui. La sua mano destra, quella scoperta dal mantello, si tese verso la guancia bruna e delicata della contessina, sfiorandola con una carezza. Il cuore di Lilinka Nazali diede un guizzo.

«Lili!»

Quella voce argentina e familiare ruppe l’incanto. Lei guardò in direzione del richiamo e vide un ragazzino undicenne, sottile e scattante, dalla pelle olivastra e col capo ondeggiante di ricci ramati. I suoi grandi occhi viola sembravano riflettere l’ametista che portava al collo. Il camiciotto bianco pareva (come sempre) troppo grande per lui, così come i pantaloni di tela bruna.

«Ariel!»

La ragazzina s’illuminò, riconoscendo il cugino, figlio della sua zia paterna Portia e del mago Asra (che, a quanto pareva, era stato ben più che amico per suo padre Julian, un tempo…). Gli corse incontro e se lo strinse al cuore, come faceva sempre. Provava per Ariel un’adorazione tenace e bruciante.

«Ary!! Sapevo che saresti venuto a farmi gli auguri… Ma perché arrivi solo adesso?»

«Scusa, ma papà è via e la mamma aveva bisogno di una mano in negozio… A quanto pare, ho colto il momento giusto» commentò lui.

Dopo un attimo, Lilinka Nazali capì che si riferiva al suo incontro col misterioso sconosciuto. Costui si era letteralmente dileguato, all’arrivo di Ariel.

«Perché dici così?»

«Perché sono riuscito a vedere cosa nascondeva sotto il mantello» commentò amaramente il ragazzino. «Un braccio artificiale d’oro, un portento di alchimia… Lo conosco, perché papà me ne ha parlato diverse volte. Il capolavoro dei miei nonni…»

La cugina sgranò gli occhi: «Allora, era proprio _lui_?»

«Sì» confermò Ariel, ancora più cupo. «Lucio, l’ex-conte di Vesuvia… ed ex-marito di zia Nadia. Dobbiamo riferirle subito che è tornato».

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Julian si affrettava a tornare laddove aveva lasciato Lilinka Nazali. Aveva voluto vedere da vicino quella nave che stava arrivando in porto e che aveva un che di familiare… Ma si era sbagliato. Il nome sulla fiancata gli era totalmente sconosciuto. Pazienza, nulla di che. Del resto, non aveva dovuto allontanarsi di molto…

Si accigliò. Un uomo biondo e ammantato di bianco si stava allontanando in tutta fretta dalla banchina dove era rimasta sua figlia. E l’aspetto di lui gli era sin troppo noto.

«Dottor Jules!»

Sì, era _lui._ Julian si fermò, irrigidendosi.

«Non dovresti essere qui, _Lucenzo_ » mormorò a denti stretti, per tutta risposta.

«Lo so» ribatté l’altro, sfrontatamente. «Suvvia… non vorrai _denunciarmi_? Sei stato un ricercato anche tu, un po’ di solidarietà ci vorrebbe…»

« “Ricercato” e “bandito” non sono la stessa cosa» sottolineò il dottor Devorak. «Comunque, come mai sei tornato a Vesuvia, a farti arrestare?»

«Ah, non ti farà piacere sentirlo!» Lucio scoppiò in un’aspra risata. «Sono qui per via delle notizie che mi ha portato una certa dottoressa - o dottore, non ho mai capito bene - che ha lasciato la città per via di un _bando magico_ nei suoi confronti».

“Valdemar” indovinò Julian, sudando freddo.

«Non sono esattamente in buoni rapporti con lei…» mugugnò Lucio, cercando di nascondere un brivido. «Ma avere dei _bronci_ in comune aiuta a fare pace. Da parte mia, non ho _preso molto bene_ il fatto che tu abbia _sposato mia moglie._ Tu crederai forse che, dopo tanti anni di lontananza da Vesuvia, di queste cose non mi debba importare poi molto… Ma non è così che sono fatto». Una smorfia di orgoglio ferito alterò le apollinee fattezze dell’uomo.

«Lucio, tu sei già _morto_ una volta. E mi risulta che il matrimonio duri solo _finché morte non ci separi_ » sillabò il dottor Devorak, come se lo stesse rispiegando per l’ennesima volta a un imbecille.

«Se è per questo, sei stato _morto_ anche tu e non mi risulta che i defunti si sposino!» sbraitò il rivale. «Tu, invece, non solo ti sei _preso_ mia moglie, ma ci hai anche fatto una figlia!» Si fermò un attimo, per riprendere fiato.

«E, a proposito… tua figlia è una sudicia, piccola bugiarda, sappilo. Mi ha appena mentito spudoratamente, dicendomi che né Nadia, né _tu_ eravate nei paraggi. Una malafede gratuita e immotivata».

A quelle parole, Julian ebbe voglia di piazzargli un pugno in piena faccia. Ma si trattenne - il braccio artificiale dell’ex-conte era un’arma da non sottovalutare.

«Mia figlia ha _un modo tutto suo_ di capire le parole degli altri. Bisogna vedere come le hai posto la domanda» spiegò, cercando di suonare neutrale.

«Bah… A ogni modo, è una ragazzina _bellissima_ » commentò Lucio, con una sfumatura lubrica nella voce. «Bellissima e con un candore incantevole. Non dovresti lasciarla tutta sola sul molo… Mi sarebbe bastato un secondo in più per farla cadere come una pera cotta».

«Prego?» ringhiò Julian, disgustato - e allarmato.

« _Pardon,_ ho forse toccato qualche _corda sensibile_?» lo canzonò l’altro. «Ero tornato col preciso proposito di rompere la testa alla tua figliola, per far capire a te e a Noddy cosa io pensi delle vostre nozze e del vostro quadretto famigliare… Ma, ora che l’ho conosciuta, credo che le romperò piuttosto _qualcos’altro_ ».

Il ghigno indecente di Lucio fece salire definitivamente il sangue alla testa a Julian, che si slanciò verso di lui. Ma, rapido come uno spettro, l’ex-conte gli sfuggì.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sul balconcino fuori dalla finestra della sua camera, Lilinka Nazali cercava nella notte un refrigerio alle troppe emozioni della giornata. Quando Ariel le aveva detto del ritorno di Lucio, descrivendole l’incontro, la contessa aveva reagito con la consueta forza e lucidità. Ma la ragazzina era stata sottilmente inondata dalle emozioni nascoste della madre. Nadia _aveva paura_ \- e non per se stessa.

I controlli delle guardie in città erano stati raddoppiati. Lucio andava arrestato, per aver violato il bando che lo allontanava da Vesuvia. Sarebbe stato meglio ancora se avesse fiutato la puzza di bruciato e avesse ripreso il mare.

Julian era in piena crisi iperprotettiva. Per quanto adorasse il padre e fosse toccata dalla sua dedizione, Lilinka Nazali si era sentita _sopraffatta_ dalle sue apprensioni _._ Almeno al momento di coricarsi, era riuscita a convincerlo a staccarsi da lei. Aveva bisogno più che mai di trovarsi da sola. Ora, nella sua camicia da notte, inspirava a pieni polmoni la brezza notturna. Sul suo capo, il cielo era trapunto di stelle. Nel giardino, si disegnavano le ombre dei salici e del labirinto di siepi.

Un fruscio alla sua sinistra attirò la sua attenzione. Si voltò e rimase raggelata.

Sul ramo di un platano che guardava verso il suo balconcino, era appollaiato proprio _lui_. Lucio, l’uomo del molo.

«Salve…» riuscì a mormorare.

«Ben ritrovata, contessina!» la salutò lui, con esagerata eleganza. Nei suoi sottili occhi d’argento, brillava una luce famelica. Lilinka Nazali se ne sentì bruciata.

«Mi è spiaciuto che non avessimo avuto più tempo per noi, oggi» aggiunse l’ex-conte. «Così, ho pensato di visitarLa io. Che ne dice?»

La ragazzina non riuscì a parlare. Un nodo le serrava la gola.

«Non mi sembra molto educata, come reazione» ribatté lui, con un’eco ringhiosa nella voce. «Casomai tu non l’abbia notato, sto _rischiando l’osso del collo_ per te».

Era passato al “tu”. Almeno un pezzo della sua maschera galante era caduto.

«Me ne rincresce…» balbettò Lilinka Nazali. «Non… cioè… io…»

«Oh, certo!» Un voluto barlume d’intesa passò sul volto di Lucio. «A palazzo, ti avranno raccontato cose strane… fatto raccomandazioni… detto sciocchezze su di me… Immagino».

Cercò di darsi un tono suadente: «Ci hai creduto?» Fissò lo sguardo nelle iridi rosee dell’altra. «Di certo, puoi credere a questo…» riprese, a voce più bassa e profonda. «… che io sono rimasto _folgorato,_ quando ti ho visto. Non mi aspettavo che le bellezze di Noddy e di Jules…. voglio dire, dei tuoi genitori… potessero fondersi in un insieme così sorprendente e armonico. Mi ricordi tua madre nel giorno delle nostre nozze… ma hai anche gli occhi di Jules, nella forma e nell’espressione… il suo stesso naso, quel suo profilo impossibile da ritrarre… Sei nata da tutto ciò che ho perso. Sei bella come tutto ciò che mi è stato _rubato_ ».

La ragazzina rimase per un poco a soppesare quelle strane parole, mentre il suo cervello vorticava come ubriaco. Infine, trovò la forza di parlare: «Quello che io credo o non credo non ha importanza. Non ti conosco, so a malapena il tuo nome. So che mi è sempre piaciuto il tuo monumento, quello sulla piazza principale. E non altro. Io non credo a nulla, se non ho sufficienti indizi per pronunciarmi. Però, so che sei stato bandito da Vesuvia, pena l’arresto. E non voglio che qualcuno faccia una brutta fine per aver voluto venirmi a trovare - poco importa che quel qualcuno sia buono o cattivo. Hai avuto _un pensiero tanto gentile_ … ma credo che sia troppo rischioso. Ti prego di proteggerti e di andartene».

«Oh, che cara!» gongolò Lucio. «Quantomeno, sei più buona di tua madre. Non conviene essere il suo uomo, eh… Io sono stato bandito da lei, dopo che ha considerato l’idea di tagliarmi la testa. E tuo padre… sai che, a suo tempo, l’ha fatto ricercare per farlo impiccare? Perché si credeva che mi avesse ucciso… Ah, ah! Noddy è buona solo con le donne… Chiedi un po’ a tua zia Portia, quanto sia stata _buona_ con lei!»

Lilinka Nazali rimase raggelata. Quelle parole _non avevano senso_. Non _potevano_ averlo. Non _voleva_ che l’avessero.

«Sì, farò come tu dici…» riprese l’ex-conte. «Ma, prima, dammi un po’ di riposo. Questo ramo è tanto scomodo e io mi sono arrampicato quassù per te… Fammi riposare un poco in camera tua, poi mi ritirerò, così come mi preghi di fare».

«No!» scattò Lilinka Nazali, d’istinto.

L’espressione dell’altro divenne istantaneamente feroce. «Come “no”? È questa la tua premura per me? Tutta lì la tua gentilezza verso qualcuno che sta rischiando per amor tuo? E dici di essere preoccupata per me…! Falsa, bugiarda, _vipera_ , come ho capito fin da subito!!!»

Le urla di Lucio salivano sempre più stridule, spandendosi nel giardino e (certamente) anche in qualche stanza interna del palazzo. Rimbombavano nelle orecchie della ragazzina, stringendole il cuore.

«Adesso, verrò io da te e _ne parleremo!_ » ruggì Lucio. Cominciò a protendersi verso il balconcino.

Il cervello di Lilinka Nazali ribolliva febbrilmente. _Doveva cacciarlo via, difendersi…_ Si sovvenne della magia, di quanto le aveva insegnato lo zio Asra. Raccogliendo tutte le proprie forze, si concentrò sul pensiero di una lama di luce rossa, condensandola nel suo dito…

L’incantesimo colpì l’aggressore in pieno petto, facendolo urlare come fosse stato bruciato. La ragazzina lo vide vacillare, rischiare di perdere la presa e l’equilibrio sul ramo… Non rimase a vedere. Fuggì nella camera, chiudendo violentemente la portafinestra e correndo in corridoio a cercare aiuto.

«Mamma! Papà! Lea! Lanfranco!»

Le due guardie che sorvegliavano il corridoio - e che lei aveva nominato - corsero da lei.

«Che succede, tesoro?» le chiese Lea, maternamente.

Passi concitati risuonarono dietro di lei. Tutto trafelato, arrivò Julian, che (evidentemente) aveva scelto di dormire in una delle vicine stanze per ospiti, per rimanere accanto alla figlia.

«Lili, amore di papà… Cosa c’è?»

La ragazzina, con le guance rigate di lacrime, non riuscì a rispondere. Le emozioni troppo intense non trovavano mai voce, in lei.

Giunse un soccorso insperato. Nadia, veleggiando nella sua serica veste da camera, con le chiome sparse, incedeva con un contenuto furore. Accanto a lei, c’era una delle guardie che sorvegliavano il giardino.

«Il mio ex-marito è stato avvistato sul platano vicino alla finestra di Lili» spiegò. La sua voce vibrava di furia controllata.

Julian - se possibile - divenne ancora più pallido.

«Ma l’ho colpito!» riuscì finalmente a dire Lilinka Nazali. «Con un incantesimo. Credo che sia…» Non poté pronunciarlo.

«Se è caduto dall’albero, lo troveremo senz’altro» concluse sua madre per lei. «Brava, tesoro!» consolò la figlia, carezzandole i capelli. «Stai imparando bene a difenderti. Mi sa che ti insegnerò qualcosa anch’io».

Julian sembrava sul punto di scoppiare. «Quel lurido caprone… Mi vergogno, ora, di non essere stato davvero il suo assassino!» urlò, scoppiando a piangere e stringendo convulsamente Lili.

«Io, invece, no, Ilya» ribatté Nadia, con voce calma e profonda. «Io non mi vergogno di aver sposato qualcuno che non ha potuto diventare un assassino, pur morendo da tale». Sollevò gentilmente il mento di Julian e posò un bacio sulle sue labbra salmastre di lacrime. Un poco di serenità cominciò a diffondersi sul volto dell’uomo.

«Mamma… Papà…» tentò timidamente Lilinka Nazali. «Lucio mi ha detto… _delle cose_ su di voi…» Deglutì. « _Ho bisogno di parlarne_ ».

Nadia si volse a lei. Nelle iridi rosse dei suoi occhi, c’era apprensione, ma anche serena determinazione. Julian, invece, era divenuto muto e paonazzo, non presagendo alcunché di buono.

«Andiamo tutti e tre nella mia stanza» propose la donna. «Là, chiederai ciò che hai diritto di sapere, tesoro».

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucio non fu ritrovato nei pressi del palazzo o nel giardino. Evidentemente, doveva essere vivo e illeso. Ma Lilinka Nazali non dimenticò mai l’apparizione dell’uomo sul molo, né la visita di quella notte, né le scoperte che aveva fatto sul passato della sua famiglia: dolci, come il trascorso amore fra Nadia e la zia Portia, o amare, come l’impiccagione di suo padre. Qualcosa di triste e di saggio era stato seminato in lei. Da allora, nel suo animo, germogliò una corda ombrosa e guerriera, come un filo rosso che tagliasse una veste bianca.


End file.
